This invention relates generally to food and game devices and, more particularly, to a reversible food and game tray device for use with an automotive child safety seat.
Enabling toddlers to neatly eat and providing them with adequate entertainment while riding in a vehicle are difficult but consistently needed tasks for parents or other caregivers. Providing food to toddlers seated in their booster or safety seats often results in a mess on the child's clothing or in a mess on the vehicle seat or floor. The mess may be the result of the child's inability and inexperience with managing multiple food items and drink at the same time without having a large flat surface on which to rest these items. The lack of entertainment is, again, frequently the result of not having an adequate surface on which to rest a picture book, coloring book, or other manipulatives like toy cars, trucks, or games.
Various tray devices have been proposed in the art for supporting food items while traveling in a vehicle. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices either do not provide the dual functions of supporting food service usage and entertainment or they do not provide a quick and convenient means for selectively alternating these functional means.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a food and game tray device in which a tray includes a game and entertainment surface on one side and a food serving surface on a reverse side thereof. Further, it would be desirable to have a food and game tray device that includes coupling elements such as a track and pin assembly by which the tray may be selectively alternated between the two surfaces. In addition, it would be desirable to have a combination food and game device that may be quickly and easily attached to a child booster car seat.